


Kerze- Reactions

by angelskuuipo



Series: Kerze 'Verse [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: numb3rs100, GFY, M/M, drabbles & drabblets 100-300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s reactions to Colby kissing Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kerze- Reactions

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Conversation ground to a halt when Colby kissed Charlie. They didn’t notice.

Amita looked like someone had slapped her with a dead fish. She had really thought… She wanted to look away, but couldn’t. As hurt as she was, watching them kiss was kind of hot.

Alan didn’t look much better. His hopes for grandchildren faded with every moment the kiss continued. He had thought it was a phase Charlie had outgrown, but now… Margaret’s voice whispered in his head to love and accept and he sighed in resignation.

David blinked then shook his head, a small grin on his face. It explained a lot.

Megan and Larry smiled. It was about time they figured it out.

Don watched as long-held tension drained from his brother’s body and finally understood why Charlie had been so jumpy around his team for the last few months. It looked like he needed to have a talk with Colby about treating his brother right.

He cleared his throat and they reluctantly parted. Colby whispered something into Charlie’s ear then they turned sheepish faces towards the others.

Alan clapped his hands once. “Right then, who wants eggnog? Charlie, why don’t you help me?” 

Charlie blanched, but followed his father into the kitchen.

Don looked at Colby. He said mildly, “You know if you hurt him, they’ll never find the body.” Colby swallowed, licked his lips, and nodded. Then Don grinned at him. “So what brought this on?”

Colby didn’t trust his voice, so he just turned the two prints so the others could see them.

Don stared at the prints and could have sworn the flames moved towards each other.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Kerze- Reactions  
> Author: Angel’s Kuuipo  
> Fandom: Numb3rs  
> Characters/Pairing: Charlie/Colby, Everyone else  
> Rating: FRE  
> Prompt: #1- conversation  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be…damn it.  
> Author’s Note: Takes place immediately after [Kerze](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/170807.html). You should read that first. Un-betaed, any and all mistakes are mine. Written for LJ comm numb3rs100. Also posted to LJ comm red_gumballs.  
> Word Count: 275  
> Written and Originally posted to my Journal: December 14, 2006


End file.
